Death in Darkness
by red2113
Summary: After losing his mother in a car accident, Harry moves to Forks to live with the father he barely remembers. Not a believer of love, he ends up meeting the cullens. Harry is about to gain the love of a lifetime, whether he likes it or not. HP/EC
1. Prologue

Before today I'd never given any thought to how I would die. The subject just seemed so irrelevant for some reason, at least to me. Maybe it had to do with the fact that lately my life couldn't have been better. Who would've thought that this one change in my life would have affected everything? Just like everything else in my life they came out of nowhere. The significance of meeting them? The way the supernatural became a reality for me. My life seemed empty before I met them. More importantly, him.

Description of main characters

Harry Potter July 31 1990 age 18 Gay

Pale White Skin, Emerald green eyes, Black messy hair, 5 foot 2 in.

Likes: reading, art, listening to music Dislikes: Selfish, hypocritical people

Edward Cullen Born 1901 Physically 17 Power: Telepathy

Vampire Pale Skin, Gold/Topaz/Coal black eyes, Bronze hair, 6 foot 2 in.

Likes: Playing the piano, reading Dislikes: any harm coming to his loved ones

Carlisle Born in 1640s Physically 23 Mate: Esme

Vampire Pale Skin, Gold/Topaz/Coal black eyes, Blonde hair, 6 foot 1 in.

Likes: helping & healing people Dislikes violence

Esme Born in late 1800s Physically 26 Mate: Carlisle

Vampire Pale Skin, Gold/Topaz/Coal black eyes, Caramel colored hair, 5 foot 6 in.

Likes: restoring old houses and caring for her family Dislikes: her loved ones being harmed in anyway

Alice Born in 1901 Physically 17 Mate: Jasper

Vampire Pale Skin, Gold/Topaz/Coal black eyes, Black short spiky hair, 4 foot 10 in.

Likes: shopping Dislikes: being blind Power: limited premonitions

Emmett Born in 1915 Physically 20 Mate: Rosalie

Vampire Pale Skin, Gold/Topaz/Coal black eyes, Dark slightly curly hair, 6 foot 5 in.

Likes: embarrassing people, teasing his family Dislikes: being beaten in games of strength

Rosalie Born in 1915 Physically 18 Mate: Emmett

Vampire Pale Skin, Gold/Topaz/Coal black eyes, Long wavy blonde hair, 5 foot 4in.

Likes: daydreaming about having a baby of her own Dislikes: being ignored and being a vampire

Jasper Born in 1843 Physically 20 Mate: Alice

Vampire Pale Skin, Gold/Topaz/Coal black eyes, honey blonde hair, 5 foot 9 in.

Likes: developing strategies Dislikes: being out of control Power: Empathy/ Emotional manipulation

Jacob Black Born 1902 Physically 16-25 Mate: (currently ?)

Dark russet skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, 5 foot 6 in-6 foot 7 in.

Likes: restoring cars and other motorized vehicles Dislikes: being made fun of & stereotyped

James Potter Born in 1973 age 35

Tanned skin, black messy hair, hazel eyes, 5 foot 6 in.

Likes: making jokes Dislikes: being called immature


	2. A New Beginning

The engine of the plane could be heard whirring from where I sat. The sky was black; dark grey clouds polluted the emptiest space of Earth, thunder booming every 10 seconds, the rain was coming down hard. In a way this reflected my current state.

My name is Harry James Potter. The reason for my being on a plane would be because I was relocating from London to Forks, Washington U.S.A. I was moving to Forks to live with my dad, James Garrett Potter. My reason for moving was because London had too many memories. Recently my mother Lily had been involved in a car accident (crash is more like it.) It involved an innocent driver (my mother)

and a drunken truck driver. According to the doctor, she was killed on impact, so she didn't feel any pain. In some twisted way they thought it could help lessen the pain, they were wrong.

In time my pain might subside, but for now I feel as if I've fallen into a dark abyss, from which I'll never find my way out of. Thankfully James decided to let me stay with him when I asked. Me and him haven't seen each other since I was 6. And we stopped speaking to each other when I was 8. My mom and James did love each other, but along the way their marriage encountered some problems and they handled it badly.

(daydream/reminiscent sequence)

I was born a year and a half into what was at the time a happy marriage. It was just the three of us for a long time. We weren't poor yet we weren't exactly what you would call rich. We only had each other and that was all we'd ever really needed.

But sometime after I turned 3, things started to change. They would start arguing on a weekly basis. They would argue over the littlest things, such as what TV. show to watch, it would usually last only a few minutes, but as time wore on, their fights would end up lasting up to two-four days.

When I was 5, I was in the middle of a divorce/custody battle. Lily & James were both fighting for custody of me. In case it wasn't obvious already, Lily won, taking James for about 60% of what he had.

When I was 6, James came to see me one last time, a goodbye for now sort of thing. He gave me information on how to contact him in case I missed him or just wanted to talk.

At the age of 8 I had stopped speaking to him for reasons I can't remember. And now here I was, moving in with the man who was biologically my father, but right now felt as if he were nothing more than a stranger about to play a bigger part in my future.

(end sequence)

Suddenly a feminine voice starts talking to me, bringing me out of my reminiscing. "Sir, we're about to land so may you please buckle up your seatbelt, thank you."

As we were landing, a wave of uncertainty washed over me. 'what if he doesn't like me?' 'what if he changes his mind?' What if questions like these were running through my mind like crazy. Once we landed, I grabbed my things and walked out of there as fast as I could. When I got to baggage claim I saw a man who looked like he was an older and taller version of me, looking at me with a huge smile on his face. Instantly my fears were washed away and for the first time in a while I felt as if everything was going to be okay. When I got to him, I just hugged him and said "hi dad."


End file.
